Atravesando la puerta
by Urlander
Summary: Hace tiempo que Kaoru siente una sensación de claustrofobia incluso en su gran mansión. Tomándolo como una señal, cogió sus maletas y atravesó la puerta en busca de una vida que le llamaba a gritos con promesas de libertad.


_Buenas tardes a todos y bienvenidos a este fic que comenzó a ser escrito hace algo más de tres años. Ahora vuelve a ser reescrito y con algunos cambios bastante significativos en el desarrollo._

_Como algunos recordaréis, ésta historia está enfocada en las vidas de los gemelos más carismáticos del mundo del anime, especialmente en Kaoru y el ambiente en que se va a ver, así como diversos personajes pertenecientes a él que, espero, os simpaticen._

_No hay yaoi ni nada por el estilo, así que no tengo que dar advertencias de ninguna clase._

_Respecto a lo de los disclaimers pues tampoco añadiré gran cosa pues es bastante obvio y de sentido común el hecho de que yo no he escrito Ouran Host Club._

Buena lectura.

**ATRAVESANDO LA PUERTA**

_**Prólogo: En el que Kaoru se gradua**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Hacía un rato que Kaoru dejó de escuchar al padre de Tamaki hablar sobre el futuro y lo que les esperaba cuando abandonaran el instituto. Incluso Haruhi, que había permanecido atenta durante todo el discurso, bostezó un par de veces.

Todo lo que decía era muy bonito pero soberanamente largo. Desgraciadamente, aquella habilidad que Tamaki tenía para convertir frases sencillas en monólogos recargados encontraba explicación en su propio padre.

A su lado, Hikaru se rascaba la nariz con gesto adormilado.

-Qué tostón –bufó exhalando fuertemente.

-¡Calla, Hikaru! –Le reprendió Haruhi en voz baja-. Ya no debe quedar mucho.

-Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos y aún seguimos aquí –repuso Kaoru casi sin ganas de hablar.

-Bueno sí… -masculló buscando una salida rápida-. Pero estoy segura de que esta vez es verdad.

-Dios te oiga –contestaron los gemelos al unísono.

Pasaron otros quince minutos de sopor y el director del instituto Ouran dio por terminado un discurso soberanamente largo.

Una mujer con gafas se posicionó tras el atril donde segundos antes había estado el director y anunció a través del micrófono:

-A continuación, los alumnos del último curso del Instituto Privado Ouran irán subiendo por orden alfabético para recibir su diploma de acreditación y una felicitación personal del Director.

Dicho esto, el primero de la lista –Aishai- fue llamado. Éste, con la vista fija en el suelo, subió al escenario del salón de actos entre los aplausos y vítores de sus compañeros. Hikaru y Kaoru encontraron en este evento la oportunidad de gritar más que nadie y llamar la atención todavía más –si eso era posible-. Haruhi ni siquiera se molestaba en pararles; sabía que sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente desde ese momento y las oportunidades de hacer el gandul en un futuro serían bastante escasas. Sonrió levemente: Cómo iba a extrañar aquel optimismo que venía en una oferta de dos por uno.

Aishai estrechó la mano a los profesores y altos mandos e inversores del centro y, por último, al director Suou que fue el que le entregó su título que daba por terminada la etapa preuniversitaria. Tras una reverencia, bajó por el lado contrario por el que había subido y fue directo hacia su familia que aguardaba en el lado derecho del salón, donde los padres y familiares daban la enhorabuena a sus hijos.

El siguiente de la lista fue llamado.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto –farfulló Haruhi con un suspiro volviendo a sentarse.

-¿A qué? –Inquirió Hikaru mirándola fijamente.

-A este ambiente tan… tan… ¿recargado? No sé, tanta ceremonia y ostentosidad me empacha.

-¡Haruhi! –Volvió a exclamar Hikaru pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. No me seas tan aburrida, no todos los días terminas el instituto.

-No es eso –protestó indignada-. En los institutos normales te entregan tu título y si tienes algo que celebrar lo haces en tu casa, con tu familia, con tus amigos… Pero algo discreto.

-¡Oh! Y vas a negarme que eso no es aburrido, ¿verdad Kaoru?

Haruhi y Hikaru miraron hacia Kaoru cuya mirada estaba fija en el escenario donde "Etsuki" recogía tímidamente su diploma y recibía unas palabras del director. Aquella era la primera impresión, pero no era difícil percibir que sólo se había quedado en el limbo.

-¡Kaoru! –Le llamó de nuevo la atención Hikaru dándole un golpe suave en el codo.

El otro Hitachiin pestañeó y volteó hacia Haruhi e Hikaru que le miraban curiosos.

-Lo siento, me he quedado pensando en las musarañas –se disculpó con una sonrisa boba y se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, Kaoru? Te noto un poco raro –dijo Haruhi visiblemente preocupada.

-Sí, sí, sólo estoy un poco nervioso –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora a su hermano.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Hikaru resistiéndose a apartar la preocupación de su rostro.

-Pues no –dijo Kaoru de repente sobresaltando a sus dos compañeros-. El discurso del director me ha dejado hecho polvo. Creo que no volveré a ser el de antes.

Hikaru comenzó a reír y Haruhi se permitió una sonrisa pero algo se le hacía extraño. Más tarde lo averiguaría.

-¡Fujioka, Haruhi! –Pronunció la voz femenina sobresaltando al "trío de amigos".

-¡Haruhi, es tu turno! –Exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono levantándose y empujándola hacia el escenario.

Ambos hermanos sabían lo mucho que le molestaban a Fujioka el hecho de llamar demasiado la atención y por ello aprovecharon para abochornarla cuanto fuera posible. Haruhi les dirigió una mirada de soslayo que significaba claramente "aquí va a haber un asesinato". Cuando subió, a pesar de la radiante luz de los focos y el clamor que llenaba todo el lugar, distinguió en la zona izquierda a su padre echando fotos como un loco mientras gritaba cosas incoherentes y, al fondo, a Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey y Mori aplaudiendo. En realidad, Kyouya y Mori aplaudían, Tamaki y Honey vociferaban como si aquello fuera la llegada del primer hombre a la luna.

-Enhorabuena –dijo el director una vez que llegó hasta él-. Has sido un modelo de trabajo duro y esfuerzo.

Haruhi le estrechó la mano y sonrió cortésmente. No quería admitir que la euforia la carcomía por dentro tras las palabras que les dirigió a los dos gemelos.

-Tu paso por la academia ha estado lleno de aventuras –continuó el director- y te has topado con gente muy variopinta –Kaoru pudo distinguir de lejos cómo le enviaba una mirada fugaz hacia su hijo-. Y nos has enseñado que todo lo que hay fuera de aquí, este mundo en que la mayoría de estudiantes ha crecido, también es fascinante y maravilloso.

Kaoru dejó de aclamar violentamente y abrió los ojos. Hikaru lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada, aunque permaneció con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Haruhi estaba algo avergonzada y casi cogió el diploma titubeante.

-Y en Ouran sabemos recompensar a aquellos que se esfuerzan –siguió el director con gesto algo exagerado con los brazos-. Por ello…

Un hombre le tendió al director unos documentos que también parecían diplomas.

-Fujioka Haruhi, nos honra nombrarte premio anual de Lenguaje y Literatura, Matemáticas e Historia del Instituto Ouran.

Aquello pareció ser demasiado para la Fujioka que se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada. Los estudiantes prorrumpieron en sonoros vítores y aplausos, Ranka casi parecía que iba a desmayarse de la emoción y Tamaki radiaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros. Incluso Kyouya o Mori aplaudieron con más énfasis –dentro de lo que podía llamarse así en su habitual carácter-.

-Enhorabuena –dijeron los profesores a la muchacha también entre aplausos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro? –Le preguntó el director a Haruhi una vez hubo pasado el shock del momento.

Haruhi, aún trastornada por la impresión, tardó unos segundos en contestar pero lo hizo de forma radiante y muy clara:

-Quiero ser abogada, como mi madre que, aunque hoy no esté aquí, sé que me está viendo.

Todos aplaudieron más fuerte. Definitivamente Ranka no podía con tal emoción y comenzó a llorar exageradamente. Hikaru y Kaoru aplaudían hasta tal punto que se hacían daño en las palmas de las manos. Aun así, el Hitachiin menor no era buen actor y se percibía que en él fallaba algo.

Haruhi bajó del escenario dedicando unos segundos a saludar a sus compañeros, bastante más tranquila, y se acercó a su padre que la abrazó fuertemente. Al cabo de un rato, se encontraba rodeada de todos los antiguos miembros del Host Club en una maratón de abrazos y felicitaciones.

Aquellas muestras de felicidad se detuvieron cuando, tras otros nombres en la lista, la mujer de gafas clamó:

-Hitachiin Hikaru.

El hermano mayor salió arropado por un gran estrépito, donde Tamaki también se estaba dejando la piel dando a entender que, aun a pesar de las riñas de guasa, apreciaba con locura a los dos hermanos. El sentimiento era mutuo.

Cuando llegó arriba se repitió el mismo procedimiento de saludo a los profesores y a los directivos de Ouran. Por último, el director le sonrió y le tendió su diploma.

-Verdaderamente, tú y tu hermano habéis hecho escuela aquí.

-Ni que lo diga –respondió Hikaru con tanta naturalidad que era refrescante.

-Se os va a echar muchísimo de menos, pero creo que los de primero se quedarán algo más tranquilos sin vuestras bromas.

Ligeramente se acercó al oído del Hitachiin para comentarle algo que hizo sonreír a Hikaru y luego dijo con voz solemne:

-Hitachiin Hikaru, nos honra otorgarte el premio anual de Física del Instituto Ouran.

-¡Venga ya! –Exclamó el Hitachiin con los ojos abiertos como platos arrancando sonoras carcajadas de los presentes.

-Me temo que sí –dijo el director conteniendo la risa-. Enhorabuena.

Hikaru abandonó el escenario dando pequeños saltitos, dirigiendo besos hacia el público y alzando su diploma y su premio anual una y otra vez. Ya abajo, todos sus compañeros de clase y los exmiembros del Host Club le recibieron de la misma forma que a Haruhi.

-Hitachiin, Kaoru.

Aquel nombre hizo que de nuevo el salón de actor hirviera. Era extraño. Apenas podía oír nada.

Se repitió el procedimiento y el director le estrechó la mano fogosamente.

-Te digo lo mismo que a tu hermano, sin duda se os recordará por aquí.

Kaoru se obligó a sonreír pero le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

-¿A qué piensas dedicarte?

Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes para el Hitachiin.

-No lo sé.

-¿No? –Inquirió el director pasándose la mano por la barbilla-. Bueno, tienes el verano entero para decidirlo. Eso sí, asegúrate que sea algo que disfrutes.

-Gracias.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de bajar del escenario cuando el director Suou le detuvo con un gesto.

-… Espero que esto te ayude un poco en tu decisión –dijo tomando un diploma que le tendía uno de sus secretarios.

Kaoru abrió los ojos. No podía ser lo que creía que era.

-Hitachiin Kaoru, nos honra otorgarte el premio anual de Lenguas Extranjeras del Instituto Ouran.

Kaoru lo cogió entre sus manos como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Sabía de sobra que Haruhi se iba a llevar premios especiales por sus maravillosas calificaciones, también conocía mejor que nadie la reputación de su hermano con los problemas de física y su pasión por todo aquello relacionado con ella. Pero lo que no esperaba era que también hubiera un premio especial para él.

-Gracias… -susurró casi sin voz recibiendo una palmada en el hombro por parte del director.

Cuando bajó del estrado, antes incluso de abandonar el último escalón, Hikaru lo tenía apresado entre sus brazos.

-¡Mi hermano! ¡Premio anual de Lenguas Extranjeras! ¡Mi héroe! –Clamó abrazándole como en los viejos tiempos del Host Club.

Abandonando de momento los pensamientos melancólicos, volvió a meterse en aquel papel de "amor entre hermanos" que tan populares les había hecho.

Sabía, y estaba seguro de que Hikaru también, que aquella sería su última gran actuación y, por tanto, había que hacerlo a lo grande.

-¡Oh, Hikaru!

Haruhi negó con la cabeza pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro; a su lado, Tamaki esperaba ansioso para abrazar a Kaoru, Honey estaba en las mismas y el resto de compañeros también deseaba darles la enhorabuena a los dos hermanos Hitachiin.

Cuando se soltaron, Honey y Tamaki saltaron hacia ellos entre lágrimas. Kaoru definitivamente decidió dejar aparcadas sus preocupaciones y disfrutar del momento. Como bien había dicho el director, aún tenía todo el verano por delante.

_... Atravesando la puerta ..._

-Así que no sabes a qué dedicarte.

La voz siempre tranquila y confiada de Kyouya le provocaba la impresión de que no tenía tiempo.

-No –repuso Kaoru moviendo el contenido de su vaso con desgana-. De hecho no sé siquiera qué es lo que tengo que hacer -tragó antes de volver a hablar-. Dime una cosa, Kyouya-sempai.

-¿Hmmm?

-Ya sé que tu familia gestiona un hospital pero ¿hay otra razón por la cual quieres ser médico?

Kyouya colocó mejor el puente de sus gafas sobre la nariz y le sonrió con aquella expresión suya que, a pesar de su actitud "cool", echaba tanto de menos tras un año en el que apenas habían podido verse.

-Porque ciertamente es interesante.

Kaoru no sabía qué clase de respuesta era aquella.

-Francamente, es posible que no entiendas qué clase de respuesta te he dado.

Para variar, Kyouya poseía aquel don para leer mentes sin apenas esfuerzo.

-Saco mucho estudiando medicina. Más de lo que te imaginas. Todo me interesa y poco me defrauda –hizo una pausa-. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Kaoru pestañeó y sonrió.

-En otras palabras, te gusta.

-En mi carrera no hay límites –continuó Kyouya-. La medicina no acaba nunca, siempre hay algo que investigar… Y nuevos productos que satisfagan las necesidades que impongan los tiempos y así, conseguir nuevas fuentes de ingresos. El mundo de la medicina es tan amplio…

Kaoru rió. Kyouya no había cambiado nada.

-¿Y a Tono cómo le va?

-Oh, por lo que veo… -dijo sacando una libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de etiqueta-. Nivel de estudios avanzado, matrículas de honor en casi todas las asignaturas salvo en dos de las cuales aún no se ha examinado, en lo que va de año se le han declarado trece compañeras, se ha apuntado al equipo de natación y dentro de un par de semanas tienen la primera competición entre universidades. Más o menos eso. –Volvió a guardar la libreta de la misma forma en que la había sacado.

-Se ha tomado en serio lo de administrar el negocio de los Suou ¿eh? –musitó Kaoru con nostalgia viendo cómo bailaba con Haruhi junto a todas las demás parejas que abarrotaban el salón de baile donde se celebraba la ceremonia de graduación.

-En contra de sus pronósticos, está disfrutando con algo que él creía que odiaría. Ironías del destino.

-Ajá.

Con un suspiro, el menor de los Hitachiin volvió a quedarse ausente un rato. Cuando despertó de su ensoñación no sabía ni cuantos minutos habían pasado.

-¡Perdona, Kyouya-sempai! Últimamente estoy volando demasiado… -Se excusó con una mano tras la nuca.

-Kyo-chan se ha ido ya.

La voz infantil de Honey-sempai no había cambiado un ápice. Ahí estaba, frente a él, con un plato lleno de pastel entre sus manos, le observaba felizmente.

-Enhorabuena de nuevo –dijo con optimismo-. Sabíamos que te llevarías ese premio.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Kaoru sorprendido ante tal revelación.

-Desde luego, ¿verdad, Takashi?

Tras Honey, Mori había llegado silenciosamente con un plato de pastel en cada mano, posiblemente para tener reservas para cuando Honey se terminara el pedazo que ya tenía a la mitad.

-Sí –contestó el antiguo Host taciturno con aquella estoicidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Pues, gracias… Supongo.

Honey sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia la pista de baile. Kaoru y Mori le imitaron. En aquellos momentos, Haruhi le había concedido un baile a Kasanoda-Kun bajo la atenta mirada de sospecha de Tamaki, oculto tras una columna, y Renge, igual de _otaku _que siempre, mostraba orgullosa su Premio Anual de Arte. Kyouya estaba hablando naturalmente con algunos de los padres de sus compañeros –presumiblemente serían de las familias más importantes que hubiera en el instituto.

-Tama-chan y Haru-chan tienen una relación muy bonita –comentó Honey-sempai terminando el pastel de su plato y cogiendo el siguiente de la mano derecha de Mori-. Casi da la impresión de que ha pasado una eternidad desde lo que sucedió con la abuela de Tama-chan y la problemática en torno a él.

-Tienes razón –afirmó Kaoru recordando aquellos días en los que Tono había anunciado la disolución del Host Club por orden de su abuela, cómo fue casi encarcelado en la mansión principal de los Suou y todo el lío siguiente que, inesperadamente, había terminado con un final feliz donde él y Haruhi estaban libres para tener una relación todo lo normal que podía ser teniendo en cuenta la clase social de uno y de otro.

-¿Cómo lo lleva Hika-chan? –Preguntó Honey mirando hacia Hikaru que, a veces, miraba de soslayo a la pareja que volvía a bailar ajena al mundo.

-Créeme que lo lleva bien –dijo Kaoru condescendiente-. Posiblemente con resignación pero está animado y, por lo visto, se lo ha tomado como una buena experiencia.

Mori-sempai asintió con la cabeza y Honey cambió su alegre semblante por otro más serio.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? –Kaoru miró a ambos sempais percatándose de sus repentinos gestos.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Honey con tal lentitud en sus palabras que casi podían cortar el hielo de la estatua que adornaba el centro de mesa donde se encontraban los aperitivos.

-Mu… Muy bien –respondió Kaoru entre risitas nerviosas-. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? He ganado un premio anual, he terminado el instituto… ¡Todo genial! ¡Estupendo!

Honey y Mori intercambiaron sendas miradas de preocupación. Incluso Kaoru sabía que aquella retahíla de frases típicas no convencería ni a Kirimi-chan.

-Estás raro –dijo Mori-sempai directo, diciendo con dos palabras lo que Tamaki podía decir con mil veinticuatro.

En aquella ocasión sabía que no podía esconderse. Cuando Honey y Mori se ponían en modo_ "queremos recordarte que, a pesar de todo, tenemos un par de años más que tú"_ no había nada que pudiera hacer para engañarles. Sintió como la tristeza salía de su rostro y era captada inmediatamente por los dos sempais. Lo que no sabía es que Kyouya tenía un ojo puesto en la pequeña reunión.

-Kao-chan, ¿sabes por qué decidí ir a la universidad de ciencias y tecnología?

-No me lo digas –bufó Kaoru casi sin ganas-. Para diseñar juguetes revolucionarios y crear tu propia cadena de jugueterías made in Haninozuka gestionadas posiblemente por algún Ootori, presumiblemente Kyouya-sempai –explicó con frenéticos movimientos de brazos.

-Sí… y no –accedió pacientemente Honey. Kaoru le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-Por lo pronto voy a terminar, luego ya veré. A corto plazo era algo que me gustaba, las matemáticas son divertidas, es como jugar y hay que utilizar la imaginación aunque no te lo creas.

Si no fuera porque no deseaba volver a ver un libro de matemáticas en toda su vida, habría elegido ir a aquella universidad tras ver cómo se le llenaba la boca a Honey hablando maravillas sobre las ciencias y las posibilidades que ofrecían.

-Pienso en el futuro –continuó Honey mirando fijamente a Kaoru-, pero me concentro en lo que tengo delante e intento disfrutarlo al máximo. Es posible que mañana descubra otra nueva idea para mis planes de futuro, por eso vivo lo que tengo delante –Hizo una pausa para ver el efecto de sus palabras sobre Kaoru-. ¡Oh! –Exclamó de repente viendo como un grupo de camareros entraba con una nueva remesa de dulces-. Nos vemos luego, Kao-chan. El deber me llama –saludó y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de postres con una sonrisa radiante.

Mori permaneció un rato en el sitio, luego palmeó la cabeza de Kaoru con camaradería:

-No tengas prisa en elegir algo, busca lo que te guste y hazlo.

-¿Cómo sabré si es lo correcto? –Preguntó Kaoru en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

-Si te equivocas, siempre puedes rectificar –dijo él por toda respuesta-. Y no pasa nada.

Salió en pos de Honey que ya había devorado una buena parte de los dulces que habían traído ante las miradas escépticas de muchos padres de alumnos no acostumbrados a aquel comportamiento. Kaoru aún sentía las palabras de sus dos sempais rebotando en su mente como en una pista de frontón.

De pronto sintió cómo alguien le apretaba el brazo, giró hacia donde sentía la contracción y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Haruhi que le miraba con suspicacia.

-¿Bailas conmigo? –Le preguntó.

-¿Y tono?

Con una sonrisilla señaló de reojo a Tamaki que bailaba por turnos con las chicas que le habían elegido como host en aquella época.

-Se lo he prestado por un momento, se lo merecen –dijo-. Ahora me apetece bailar con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Aun reticente a moverse del sitio, Haruhi tiró de su mano y le arrastró hacia la pista de baile. La orquesta contratada para la ocasión comenzó a tocar un nuevo vals, con ritmo pero lo suficientemente calmado para que se pudiera hablar mientras se bailaba.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te me declaraste pero me dijiste que Hikaru era más importante? –preguntó ella de repente.

-El día de mi graduación y me recuerdas precisamente eso. Típico de ti –bromeó Kaoru sacando la lengua.

-Pues déjame decirte que si ahora juraras que "Hikaru es más importante" no te creería.

Se produjo una pausa entre ambos mientras Kaoru guiaba a Haruhi para que girara. Su nueva melena castaña se movió a su vez. Desde que todo el tema de tono se solucionó y las amenazas de su abuela desaparecieron, Haruhi volvió a vestirse como una chica y a actuar como tal –dentro de su carácter nada convencional-. Hubo una gran confusión y los primeros días tras la "metamorfosis" fueron bastante violentos, pero gracias a los antiguos miembros del Host Club y al resto de amigos que Haruhi había conseguido durante su estancia en Ouran, aquello se convirtió en la gran anécdota que pasaría de curso en curso durante mucho tiempo.

-Y según tú –siguió Kaoru una vez volvieron a bailar frente a frente- ¿qué es lo más importante para mí?

Intercambiaron un par de pasos más de baile y Haruhi le dirigió una mirada cálida:

-Tú lo conoces, incluso mejor que a Hikaru.

Haruhi alzó un brazo y con un dedo señaló el pecho de Kaoru.

-Se llama Hitachiin Kaoru, ¿te suena?

-Un poco –repuso él siguiendo el juego.

-¿Y qué opinas de él? –Kaoru no quería responder a aquella pregunta pero Haruhi le miraba tan fijamente que no era capaz de inventarse una buena excusa para salir del atolladero.

Hizo girar a Haruhi otra vez, él mismo giró e hicieron un par de pasos laterales.

-Que es un desastre en todo –dijo finalmente al oído de la muchacha.

-Un desastre no gana un premio anual.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero –repuso él deseando que terminara la canción para devolverle la chica a tono.

-Lo sé –Haruhi se acercó un poco bajando la voz y acercándose a Kaoru como para contarle un secreto-. ¿Sabes lo que haría yo? –Hizo a una pausa para esperar una posible respuesta de Kaoru que no llegó. Añadió-: Hablaría con Kaoru.

La canción terminó y Haruhi se separó de él añadiendo con soltura:

-Va siendo hora ¿no crees?

-Haruhi… -musitó lentamente descubriendo que entre Kyouya, Honey, Mori y la misma Haruhi algo se había fragmentado dentro de él.

-¡Kaoru, hijo mío! –Sin saber cómo, Suou Tamaki había llegado por detrás sujetándole por los hombros-. ¡Que orgullosísimo estoy de ti! ¡Has hecho honor al Host Club!

Inesperadamente, Haruhi sólo observaba la situación expectante mientras Tamaki zarandeaba a Kaoru de un lado a otro entre lágrimas de emoción hablando de cosas como "lo mucho que había crecido", "que hay un momento en que todo padre debe dejar volar a sus hijos del nido…".

-¿Me he perdido algo? –Hikaru hizo acto de presencia observando a su hermano y a la pareja con curiosidad. El mayor Hitachiin no lo notó, pero Kaoru vio la furtiva mirada que Haruhi y Tamaki se enviaron, como si aquello estuviera planeado de antemano.

-Hikaru, ¿vienes a bailar?

-¿Cómo dic…?

Antes de terminar de replicar, Haruhi lo estaba arrastrando de nuevo hasta la pista de baile donde una canción algo más movida estaba animando a padres y estudiantes a continuar la fiesta.

-¡Qué calor! –Bufó Tamaki pasándose una mano por el pelo tan elegantemente como siempre procuraba actuar-. Acompáñame fuera a tomar el aire, Kaoru. Así me haces de guardaespaldas por si alguien intenta atacarme.

-Ve tu sólo –espetó Kaoru con los ojos entrecerrados. Claramente algo olía a gato encerrado y no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-¡Encima que te estoy obsequiando con mi presencia! –Se quejó indignado con una mano en el pecho, como si le hubiera dicho el peor insulto sobre la tierra-. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! –Con aire dramático se llevó la mano a la frente y torció su rostro en una mueca dolorida-. Fuera habrá alguien deseoso de atacar contra el encantador e inteligente heredero de la familia Suou, o sea yo, y no tendré escapatoria; acabará conmigo sin piedad y entonces todos os enteraréis de la noticia -alzó un dedo y le señaló acusadoramente con reproche fingido o eso quería creer Kaoru-. Tú llorarás porque tuviste la oportunidad de defenderme y no lo hiciste. Desde ese día me presentaré en forma de fantasma mientras duermes para atormentarte con los recuerdos con los que tendrás que convivir el resto de tu vi…

-¡Vale, vale! ¿Quieres salir fuera? Pues vamos.

Prefería caer mil veces en una encerrona antes que escuchar las exageradas historias de su señor. Compadecía a Haruhi. Qué paciencia tenía que tener la pobre. Tamaki sonreía victorioso.

Fuera, el aire era bastante bochornoso. Japón tenía un clima húmedo que en verano se convertía en calor pegajoso que sólo se solucionaba estando todo el día en remojo en una piscina o en la playa. Los jardines de Ouran, exquisitamente cuidados, brillaban bajo las lamparitas y luces colocadas estratégicamente para iluminar los puntos más hermosos como los rosales o las enredaderas. Tamaki y Kaoru pasearon por los jardines sintiendo como la tierra se hundía bajo sus pies en una sensación bastante agradable.

-Mi abuela ha cambiado mucho –comenzó a hablar Tamaki con su sonrisa satisfecha-. Siempre será algo arisca pero por lo menos ahora podemos tener conversaciones normales e incluso comemos juntos.

-Cuánto me alegro –repuso Kaoru sin saber muy bien por dónde iba su señor.

-Han tenido que pasar muchos años para que se de cuenta de lo que verdaderamente quería –Tamaki se detuvo y miró al cielo-. Aunque estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado darse cuenta mucho antes.

Kaoru seguía en silencio.

-Supongo que llega un momento en el que tenemos que pararnos y pensar si estamos viviendo como verdaderamente queremos.

-¡Ya está bien! –Espetó Kaoru apretando los dientes-. ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy? ¿Os ha dado por jugar a los psicólogos? ¿Qué es esto, un anime cómico o qué?

Una brisa de viento cálido golpeó de lleno la cara del menor de los Hitachiin obligándole a cerrar los ojos un par de segundos.

-Hombre, ya sabes que los protagonistas de esta historia somos Haruhi y yo y el resto sois los personajes secundarios homo-homo, creí que eso había quedado claro en su día –comentó Tamaki con una mano en la barbilla como si aquello fuera parte de las incógnitas resueltas del universo.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me vuelvo, por si no te has dado cuenta esta es MI fiesta de graduación y no me apetece pasarla fuera con el calor que hace.

A pesar de todo, Tamaki seguía sonriendo. Kaoru no iba a admitir tan fácilmente lo que le ocurría, pero al menos le habían llegado al alma. Estaba seguro de ello.

-Somos tus amigos, Kaoru –afirmó con extraña simplicidad el que fue Host King-. Y te apreciamos mucho más de lo que crees, a ti y a tu hermano…

Kaoru bufó molesto. Como siempre, lo habían incluido en un pack completo.

-Llevas raro desde mediados de cuatrimestre según me ha contado Haruhi y desde entonces te hemos observado cuidadosamente para ver si era verdad –confesó rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente-. No sé que te pasa, tal vez Kyouya tenga una idea, pero si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar no tienes más que pedirlo.

Una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa surgió en el rostro del menor de los Hitachiin, el cual negó con la cabeza algo tocado por las palabras de su señor y los actos de sus amigos.

-Creo que entiendo lo que me habéis intentado decir entre todos –musitó Kaoru con lo que fuera que tuviera dentro completamente roto-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué, pero… no entiendo porqué.

Kaoru suspiró cansado. Sólo a Tamaki se le ocurría iniciar un plan que acababa en consecuencias que no entendía.

-No voy a contaros nada –sentenció Kaoru pero esta vez sonriendo-. Creo que tengo que solucionar esto yo solo. Cuando lo haga y descubra lo que quiero descubrir os llamaré al instante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –Cuestionó Tamaki completamente satisfecho ante el resultado de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-No lo sé –repuso Kaoru metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encaminándose hacia la salida del colegio con paso casual-. Por lo pronto volver a casa a dormir y pensar un poco. El verano se pasa en un suspiro y no quiero tirarme un año sabático en casa sólo por no haber pensado bien.

Con una incipiente emoción dentro de él, Kaoru salió por la puerta del Instituto Ouran. Atrás, Tamaki hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y volvió a la sala donde se celebraba el convite.

No había ningún coche esperándole ni falta que le hacía; andaría un poco y luego tal vez llamaría a alguien, quién sabe.

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer, o a lo que se quería dedicar, pero si le preguntaban en ese momento lo que más le gustaría hacer la respuesta sería rápida y aquello fue lo que le motivó más de lo que sus amigos podían suponer: Ser libre.

Al principio estaba conforme con su vida, demasiado. Era consciente, dentro de la inconsciencia de no conocer nada más que lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos, de su posición privilegiada. Pero ello suponía renunciar a cosas que, desde que había entrado en el Host Club y Haruhi había entrado a su mundo rompiendo sus esquemas, no sabía que existían y ahora le llamaban tan a menudo que en el último cuatrimestre había sentido claustrofobia tras las paredes de su gran mansión.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando descubrió que había andado durante hora y media. Cansado por toda la emoción del día, que entre unas cosas y otras había acabado a las seis de la mañana en pie, llamó a su casa y en apenas diez minutos, una limusina había llegado a donde él se encontraba. Lo bueno de todo es que no tenía que dar explicaciones de dónde había estado, ni porqué estaba sólo, a oscuras en mitad de ninguna parte. Tampoco tenía que explicar porqué después de tanto tiempo sin sonreír de forma sincera, ahora mostraba una expresión sumamente estúpida comparable a un día tonto de su señor. Incluso tenía ánimos para soportar la bronca que le echaría Hikaru cuando volviera a casa.

_... Atravesando la puerta ..._

Julio pasó volando, Agosto casi fue como un fórmula uno y los hermanos Hitachiin habían aprovechado para disfrutar con el resto de sus amigos del buen clima y las excursiones que inventaban, visitando incluso a Misuzu-san en Haraikawa.

A principios de septiembre, Honey y Mori dieron por terminadas las vacaciones para prepararse para tercero de carrera y Kyouya comenzó a coincidir menos con ellos para dedicarse a todos los asuntos de la familia Ootori. Tamaki y Haruhi aprovechaban cualquier momento para salir ellos dos solos por ahí y casi sin darse cuenta, Hikaru y Kaoru volvieron a quedarse sin planes para lo que les restaba de vacaciones.

O eso pensaba Hikaru.

A escondidas de su hermano, Kaoru había estudiado múltiples posibilidades de lo que quería hacer y, tras sopesar el verano entero, su mente había maquinado el plan más estrafalario en el que se había visto envuelto, sin desmerecer a los que había vivido en el Host Club. Iba a cometer una locura, lo sabía, y eso le divertía, le encantaba, era lo que necesitaba. Disfrutaba imaginando las caras de sus amigos, de su tutor e incluso de sus padres e Hikaru cuando se dieran cuenta… Para ese entonces ya no habría marcha atrás y era en ese pensamiento cuando se le atascaba algo en la garganta.

Si se equivocaba, siempre podía regresar… Aunque tampoco quería rendirse. Era complicado. Era cuestión de arriesgar y poner las cartas sobre la mesa a la espera de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

La tarde del primer domingo de la primera semana de septiembre, Hikaru comenzó a hablar de sus planes de futuro:

-He decidido estudiar ingeniería industrial –dijo seriamente.

-¡Guau, Hikaru! ¡Tú ingeniero! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Ja-ja-ja, ríete cuanto quieras –bromeó divertido apoyándose sobre un brazo.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Kaoru, el mayor tumbado en la cama y Kaoru en el escritorio leyendo una novela que Haruhi le había recomendado encarecidamente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

-He estado pensando en hacer derecho como Haruhi. Me tienta bastante dedicarme a Derecho Internacional y viajar por todo el mundo… Creo que podría gustarme.

Hikaru se quedó de piedra.

-No me lo esperaba… No te pega para nada.

-Lo sé.

Ambos rieron con complicidad.

-Entonces irás a la misma facultad que Haruhi, e incluso a su misma clase… -se tumbó boca arriba con aire melancólico-. ¡Qué envidia!

Al ver que Kaoru se quedaba en silencio, Hikaru se incorporó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ah… No, nada… -divagó buscando una buena respuesta-. Tal vez sí estemos en la misma clase, es posible… Claro…

-¿Estás bien, Kaoru? –Preguntó Hikaru preocupado.

-Que sí, que sí, no sé lo que os ha dado a todos con suponer que estoy mal –Kaoru sonrió dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro de verdad?

-Ajá.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena.

Hikaru le dirigió de nueva cuenta una mirada dudosa y al final terminó cediendo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te creo –se tumbó de nuevo en la cama nada convencido de sus propias palabras-. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, Haruhi va el miércoles a hacer su inscripción en la universidad y hemos pensado en ir juntos ¿qué te parece?

-Oh, buena idea –dijo Kaoru sin pensarlo demasiado pasando otra página del libro.

-¿La llamo y se lo digo?

El menor de los Hitachiin asintió con la cabeza mientras a Hikaru se le iluminaba la cara, cogía su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marcaba el número de la Fujioka. Kaoru miró de reojo a su hermano sintiéndose culpable de repente. No le gustaba mentirle.

_... Atravesando la puerta ..._

Dos de la mañana del lunes de la segunda semana de septiembre: Hitachiin Kaoru se encontraba frente a la puerta de salida de su mansión en una noche igual de calurosa que las que habían azotado Japón durante aquel verano.

Con un gran equipaje a sus espaldas miraba a través de las rejas de la puerta trasera del complejo Hitachiin como si la salida estuviera tan lejana como una ilusión.

Durante el verano había estudiado los horarios de los guardas de seguridad, los cambios de guardia, cómo podía distraer a los perros y cómo apagar las alarmas de seguridad oportunas para salir y que nadie lo notara. Lo había preparado todo de una forma que ni Kyouya-sempai podría haber puesto pegas y, sin embargo, la parte más sencilla no podía cumplirla: No era capaz de atravesar la verja negra que le separaba del exterior.

Tragó saliva y echó un largo vistazo al complejo Hitachiin sabiendo de sobra que ahí contaba con seguridad, una familia prestigiosa y mucho dinero. Miró hacia fuera, allí no había absolutamente nada…

Le quedaba un minuto escaso para tomar la decisión. En cualquier momento el guarda acompañado por dos pastores alemanes de pura raza pasaría por allí para hacer la ronda de turno.

Los pros y los contras viajaban de una esquina de su cerebro a la otra, golpeándose, luchando para ver cuál era la vencedora.

-No me voy a subestimar –masculló en voz baja con una sonrisa decidida y abrió la verja con sumo cuidado para no llamar la atención. Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido con las enormes maletas que cargaba y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La brisa de la noche le golpeó la cara dándole la bienvenida. Era tan fresca que no podía explicárselo. La claustrofobia que le apretaba el pecho durante meses se deshacía como los pasteles de Honey cuando los dejaba al sol y casi podía jurar que respiraba mejor. Si lo hubiera sabido antes no se hubiera tirado tanto tiempo delante de la puerta sin hacer nada.

Dio un paso adelante sin mirar atrás. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Tal vez allí no tuviera ni sus escoltas, ni su familia que nunca estaba en casa, ni el poder de su apellido… Ni siquiera su adorado hermano; pero podría empezar de cero a crear su propio mundo, no aquel que le habían impuesto desde que nació. Tomar sus propias decisiones, hacer lo que quería, vivir sin que nadie le dijera lo que hacer, cómo actuar y cómo vestirse… El mundo le abría las puertas y él las atravesó con grandes expectativas.

Sería difícil, gracias a Haruhi lo sabía, pero ¿qué sería de una aventura sin contratiempos? No podía esperar para ver qué le esperaba tras la puerta que separaba aquel pequeño mundo que había visto y otro mayor, lleno de cosas que desconocía deseando ser descubiertas por él.

* * *

Finiquitado lo que sería el prólogo. Nos veremos pronto.

Saludos


End file.
